Daddy's little girl
by Sarcastic Rain
Summary: My Dad does everything for a reason. Saying I'm a boy is to keep me safe. Giving me simple missions with a few more men then needed. To keep me safe. Beating people up with a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. That's to keep the group safe. Even if I don't really agree with it. Negan with a child
1. Chapter 1

"You ok, Alex?" Your dad asks, sitting next to you.

You nod. It wasn't very often that you got to be with your dad alone anymore.

So it was moments like these that made your monotonous days happy.

"You up to doing your regular gig tonight?"

"I am. Don't worry dad. I've done this hundreds of times."

"I know. But you can't blame an old man for wanting to protect his kid." Dad jokes. You smile. The past two, almost three, years have been hard on him. On everyone left alive actually.

Your dad was amazing.

From the very start he was organizing and protecting people. Making sure they knew how to fight.

But making sure people knew he was in charge.

The people liked him.

Dad is a good leader.

He saved alot of lives in the first few weeks that society fell. Granted he couldn't save your mom.

But that wasn't his fault.

Mom needed a doctor and there wasn't belt.

"You'll be careful right, dad? You said these people were dangerous."

"No more dangerous then the dead. But of course you'll be there to see that."

"What if someone is injured?"

"You can take a look at them then, no use in killing someone who is injured."

"Dad, you know I don't know much besides stitches."

"Your still better then that jackass of a doctor here." Your dad sneers while thinking of Nick. The jerk of a base doctor.

He'd started teaching you a few weeks ago.

You quirk a smile. "Thanks dad."

Your dad smiles, a real one and not one of the ones he shows to other people. Then hugs you. "Anything for my daughter." It's practically a whisper. No one beside your dad -obviously- knew you were a girl.

It's for your own protection.

A knock sounds at the door. "Everyone's in place sir." Dad stands up, leader persona coming out instantly.

"I'll be out in a moment Jaeger."

"Yes sir."

Dad looks at you. "Better get ready, well be leaving in fifteen minutes." He says. Even though both of you know your ready.

"I'll make sure I have enough arrows." You say. You used a bow despite having a perfectly fine -and well equipped- gun. They were loud and had a kick.

Plus Mom taught you how to use the boy when the two of you went hunting. This is your own tribute to her.

"Good boy." Dad says, in case someone is listening. Dad places a hand on your cheek before nodding once and leaving.

You slip your small backpack on -avoiding the quiver- pack filled to the brim with medical supplies.

You slip your gun in its holster. A knife in your chest bindings and the back of your shoe. Two quivers hang off your back and another over your shoulder. You flick a stand of short black hair out of your eyes and head out the door.

Head held high and your steel blue eyes forward.

Pretending to be the proud, strong son of Negan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, to the who decided to tell me that the story sucked. Nice. There is a reason it's called Fanfiction. Its not real. Not all of it is gonna be works of art. So instead of telling me mine sucks, do constructive criticism. Thanks.**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.**

You stare at the RV, with its lights on super bright. You were supposed to take it down and capture whoever was left inside of it.

Those were your orders.

So that's what you were going to do.

A small lump forms in your throat.

This wasn't the first time you've done this and this wasn't going to be the last either.

"Are you gonna give the order or not?" Dwight asks, more like snarls. He'd already bagged his group of people. And had volunteered to go with you and the group of men you were leading.

Probably hoping to save your ass and get back in your dad's favor.

You almost snort. Dad may pretend to forgive and forget but he does not forgive and forget.

"Not. I have a plan that will involve no one getting hurt. Except them. And maybe you if you don't follow orders. Me and my crew have done this a hundred times Dwight. Right boys?" The group of men behind you let out several chuckles and 'hell yeahs'.  
"Don't fuck this up by trying to jump the gun." You say.

You had about ten people in your group.

All of them liked you, you think. It helped that you listened to their ideals and worries.

A few you saved by accident while out and brought back to the Saviors. A few went with you originally so they could get to be on your dad's good side. And a few regularly talked to you before they knew who you were.

People didn't think Negans son would be soft spoken and short.

But they all listened.

Dwight let's out an irritated noise.

The RV gets closer. About a mile out.

You grin. "Ok boys, shadow time."

The men sink into the shadows with the exception of Dwight.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you."

"Dwight get your ass over here. Alex don't need help from a dumbasses deserter like you." Joe growls from the tree line.

Joe was actually a really nice guy once you got to know him. He seemed gruff and like a red neck -because he was- but he was a good person.

"Joe!" You snap. "Dwight has been forgiven by Negan. He is no longer a deserter."

"Yes Alex."

"Dwight, get your ass to the tree line and don't do anything stupid." You order. Dwight disappears in the trees.

You crouch by the edge of the road. Waiting until the light is about five feet away before launching yourself into the path of the RV, very clumsily.

You stumble and wave your hands around.

"Please! Their coming! Help!" You cry, pitching your voice even lower then normal.

Can't afford to have anyone figure out your a girl while you are trying to help.

The RV skids to a stop.

"Get in, quickly." Comes a male voice. A side door on the RV opens and light spills out.

You throw yourself in the RV, shutting the door behind you.

You look up at the man.

Soft brown eyes stare at you. "Buckle up. Using relative facts I feel confident in assuming that you are running from the Saviours too."

You blink at the man's words but nod. "Yeah, they killed my dad. And came after me when I tried to get away."

The man starts driving again.

You realize the RV is empty. "Your driving alone?"

"My companions made a strategic counter move." He says. His mullet is pulled back into a small pony tail.

"And left you to take the heat?"

"I volunteered to. It was my choice." The man says seriously.

You pull out your gun. You cock the gun and he freezes. "You probably shouldn't have." You say. "Now we can do this the easy way, where you stop the RV and surrender. Or the hard way, where I shoot you, then you stop the RV and surrender. Either way you stop the car and surrender."

The RV slows to a stop.

"Good now put your hands in the air and walk towards me." The man does so, glaring at you as he does.

"Your with the Saviors."

"Yes I am. Now put all your weapons on the ground." You order. The man places his weapons on the ground.

A machete and a automatic.

The side door opens. "Huh, you didn't fuck it up." Dwight says. The man narrows his eyes at Dwight.

"Listen up Dwight. Your new to my crew but I'll let you in on a little secret." You add some ice to your voice. "We don't fuck our missions up because we're not dumbasses. Now get the fuck out of the RV."

"No. I know this jackass! He almost took off my balls!"

You turn and look him in the eye. Keeping the gun trained on the man. "And if you don't get the fuck out, I'll take what's left of your balls. Negan won't like hearing your not following orders Dwight." You growl. Dwight pales and leaves, Joe stands in his place a moment later.

"Sorry about that Alex. The man's an ass but he moves quick." Joe says.

"I know. Can you handle tying him up in the back?"

"Sure thing Alex."

"I'll get the rest of the boys." You say and shove your gun back in your holster.

Leaning out the RV -but not getting out- and letting loose four short, sharp whistles.

Six shapes sink out of the shadows.

"Where's everyone else?"

Dan speaks up as he steps forward in the light that the RV is providing. "Phil, Jake and Blake felt that Dwight should walk back to the meeting circle with them. And yes before you ask, they won't beat the little shit."

"Good. I'd prefer not to deal with even more of his weak ass glares."

Dan laughs.

"Ok we've got a mission to complete, let's get it done. I want to see the jackasses that keep killing our people."

"No problem boss." Dan says, heading to the drivers seat. "Are you sure you don't want to drive?" He teases as you sit in the passenger seat.

You glare at him. He's referring to the first and only time anyone has tried to teach you to drive.

It didn't end well.

But then. You were 11 at the time.

"Shut up Dan."

"Right-o boss."

The other men file in, a few talking a few glaring towards the back where Joe and your prisoner is.

You tap the dash. "Well? Let's go. This rust bucket ain't getting any cleaner."

o.o.o.o.o.

 **I hope you have a nice night guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

You stand beside the RV, next to the man you captured. You managed to keep Dwight away from him but a few other men got in a punch or two before you could stop them.

Dad was standing in front of the line of people. Doing his usual threatening rant. Telling them that everything they have is ours and that one of them is going to die. Because they killed our people.

But dad never kills or beats up (depends on his mood) someone whos already injured or at least hurt looking.

So that means three of them won't die.

The one you caught. He's bruised. And kinda soft looking. Dad never chooses someone who looks weak.

The one that Dwight said he shot. Boy is that man pale. Dad will call you over in a minute to see if you can fix the mans shoulder.

Then there's a woman they were carrying. She's pale and unsteady. The man next to her -you think dad said the mans name was Rick- would reach out and steady her.

He wouldn't hurt Rick. Dad was teaching the man a lesson. Nor would he hurt Rick's son.

"Alex." You walk forward until you are next to your dad. "Take the injured ones and fix them up the best you can."

A sliver of mercy amidst the fear makes them feel the slightest hint of thanks towards the Savior's.

"Yes Negan." You walk towards the woman. Joe walks towards the man with the hurt shoulder. You crouch so your eye level with the woman. "Hey Miss, we're gonna help you. Can you walk?" You keep your voice soft so Dad can't hear you. He finds it slightly annoying that you try to keep the people calm.

The brown haired woman nods. And struggles to get to her feet. You help her stand as she stumbles and almost face plants. You wrap an arm around her waist and help her to the RV, the two of you moving significantly slower then Joe and shoulder man.

Joe tells the man to sit in a seat. And you help the woman sit. Ignoring the pained noise that escapes her lips.

Joe backs up and eyes the two, daring them to move. You hand Joe your backpack as you place your bow and quivers by the drivers seat. You take back the pack and hand Joe your gun.

"Because the guy looks like he's lost alot of blood I'm going to fix his shoulder up first. Ok?" You asks looking at the woman. She nods.

You pull the blanket off the man, he's whole upper chest is covered in blood. You wince at the sight. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt is that ok? Unless you can get them off."

The man glares at you but manages to get his vest off, with a minimum amount of grimacing. You help him pull off his shirt under it. Not commenting on the pain that crosses his face.

You pause. The man was pretty big. It will be awkward when you look at the back of his shoulder. Assuming the bullet went through. You weren't very tall...

On the woman you didn't even come to her collar bone.

You awkwardly reach behind his shoulder and feel for an exit wound.

You pull out the disinfectant. "This is going to sting like hell, ok?"

He doesn't say anything. Not that you expected him to.

You find yourself mouthing the words 'please don't hit me' as you open the bottle. Disinfectant hurts. Sometimes people lashed out.

Last time someone hit you and dad found out...Dad killed the person.

Your hand shakes a tiny but you move closer to him. Awkwardly balanced to get high enough to see what your doing.

"Alex, you don't have to help this man. Dont risk falling and getting hurt just because you want to."

You grit your teeth. "Joe unless you have something helpful to say either shut up or get out."

Joe stays silent. You can feel the disapproval radiating off of him. No one really approves of you helping these people. It depends on your dad's mood if he approves or not.

Well your group is more approving then most. Some were a part of an outside group before you brought them in.

But it's not like you approved of Dad beating people with a barb wire wrapped bat so...

You pour the disinfectant on the front of his shoulder. A low growl comes from the man. "Sorry." You mutter as you gently feel for the wound on his back.

You tip the disinfectant And can barely see as it bubbles.

You grab gauze and press it against the wound.

"Lean back and hold that in place with your weight." The man sits back.

You press gauze against the front wound and you hear him hiss. You pull out a bottle of water and hand it to Joe. Your bloody hand leaving a hand print on it.

"Give that to the woman."

You shuffle your hand around in the bag, pulling out another bottle. "This is for you Mr. Scary gaze man." You tell him. His glare deepens and it all you can do not to cringe. "Joe can you open this?"

Joe takes it and opens it. Handing it back to you. You nudge his free hand with the bottle. "You need to stay hydrated." You say. His nostrils flare but he holds the bottle.

You pull out the stitch kit one handed. Then you glance at the gauze. He's at an angle so it should stay while you get the needle ready. You carefully move your hand and get the needle ready.

One it is you remove the gauze and gently wipe the area. "This is gonna hurt." You warn before digging the curved needle into his skin.

You vaguely notice the way the man's jaw clenches.

After a few minutes you tie the string -Nick told you the name of the stuff but you couldn't rember for the life of you- and in a single practiced movement you snip the string. The stitches are rough but the wound is closed. You place a clean white bandage over the wound.

You take a step back. "Ok turn around so I can see your back."

The man turns after a threatening step forward from Joe, earning a glare from you.

You make quick work of the wound on the back. "Did the bullet go in through your back?" You ask before you can stop yourself as you place a bandage over the surprisingly small hole. The man nods.

"Well as long as you keep the wound clean you should be OK. Now drink your water. You lost alot of blood."

You turn to the woman. "Where are you hurt?"

The woman shifts, a pained expression crossing her face. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"If you tell me I might be able to help."

"Im having a miscarriage."

The other mans head snaps up and he looks at the woman in horror.

You almost throw up.

A miscarriage is a death sentence without a doctor.

"Alex-"

"Quiet Joe. I'll be back in a minute." You march out of the RV and towards your Dad. "Negan." Dad turns -mid rant- and motions you closer. "The woman, she's having a miscarriage."

"Fine, get her to Nick."

You blink, taken aback by the cold indifference in dads voice.

He never talks to you in that tone. He reserves that for people he finds annoying. Well, that or in the way.

You grab the makeshift sling thing that the group had and drag it to the truck.

You turn on your heel and walk back to the RV. You sling your bow over your shoulders and take back your gun and shove it in its holester. Attaching the quivers to there proper places.

"Joe help me get them into the truck. We're taking them to Nick." You tell Joe as you help the woman stand.

You carefully walk her over to the truck. "Can you stand by yourself for just one moment?" The woman nods and while she sways when you let go, she remains standing. You pop the hatch open and slid the slid bed stuff on to the truck bed. Vaguely aware of Dad telling the group that as a gesture of good will we will help heal the hurt people.

You climb into the truck bed with little difficulties. You set the blankets out and turn to face the woman. "Joe help the woman up-"

"Don't touch her." The man snarls, you notice he slipped his bloody vest on. "I'll lift her." He moves surprisingly graceful for a man who got shot.

He crouches and wraps his arms around the woman's legs and lifts her up. Your wrap your arms under her arms and help pull her onto the truck. Her face is pale as you clumsily pull her onto the bed sling thing.

You look at the man. "Can you get up or do you need help?" The man shoots you a glare, though it seems to be less hostile then earlier. He gets in the truck bed and scoots in between you and the woman. "Joe, go ahead and start driving." You say as he slams the hatch closed.

"Got it Alex." Joe says, hurrying to the drivers side. After a second the truck is driving away through the crowd of Saviors.

Great another notch on 'reasons we don't like Alex' on the Saviors totem pole.

"May I look at your shoulder? You might have torn it open while picking her up." You ask the man with a nod to the woman.

"Daryl, you didn't get hurt again did you?" The woman asks with concerned eyes. She's still pale and looks like she's about to pass out.

" 'M fine." He snarls in your direction. Saying something quietly to the woman.

"Why-" The woman closes her eyes as the truck goes over a particularly large bump. "Why are you helping us?" She asks.

"Because your hurt."

"And yet your gonna let Negan beat the shit out one of our friends." The man snarls before the woman can say anything.

"I can't stop him from doing that."

"Why not? Why don't you fight back?" The woman asks.

"Negan has my loyalty. What he says, I do." You say shortly. Turning your head to stare out into the darkness.

Yeah you hate it. But its Dad. You can't exactly change his mind. He says that being in charge requires sacrifices and that if these people want to live.

They have to sacrifice.

0.0.0

Thank you Greenismyfavoritecolor that's very nice of you to say dear :)


	4. Chapter 4

Since Nick's residence is on the outskirts of the compound -for easy access- it's easy to get the two people down and into the medical building.

"Boy, you are wasting our medical supplies on these people." Nick says as he studies the picture on the ultrasound machine.

"Their injured Nick. They deserve help."

Nick rolls his eyes.

No one really gets along in the compound. Yeah a few people here and there do but it's rare. Or maybe they just dislikes you. Everyone likes dad though.

"Well the good news is, your not having a miscarriage. Bad news is, your bleeding internally."

"You mean i haven't lost the baby?" The woman sounds so hopeful it hurts.

"Not yet. But we'll have to stop the bleeding if you want to live."

"How do we stop it?" You ask.

"We'll have to go in and stop the bleeding."

"Like hell your cutting her open!" The man snarls. He'd been quiet the entire time, sitting by the woman's head.

"It's either that or she dies." Nick turns to you. "Go get some of the blood we've saved up. I expect you to replace it all when we're done."

"Ok." You are a universal donor so it's not like it matters. Plus it was mostly your blood in the blood freezer anyway.

Nick looks at the woman. "There's one thing you have to understand before we do this. We don't have any anesthesia. We would have to do it without it."

The woman nods. "Ok."

Nick looks at the man. "You might want to hold her down. This isn't gonna be fun."

THREE HOURS LATER

You sit quietly. Still covered in blood. Daryl sits right next to Maggie, glancing at you every few moments.

When Nick had said it wouldn't be fun, he ment it.

Maggie had passed out from the pain -a blessing in disguise- but there had been more bleeders -as Nick called them- then the ultrasound had showed.

Maggie was lucky to be alive.

Maggie's eyes flutter open.

She lets out a deep moan.

"Maggie, how are you feeling?" You ask leaning forward. Daryl tenses as you move.

"Like I got hit by a car." She groans, hand pressing onto her stomach.

"Good news is that we managed to stop the internal bleeding."

She's fully awake and her eyes are trained on you. "And the bad news?"

"I don't know were you'll find baby clothes in this world."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. Congrats." You smile heisantly at Maggie. "Your gonna be a mom."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. You should thank Nick. But I doubt he's coming back."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine." You say shortly. It wasn't him that was in trouble. "Now I'll pack up some medicine so that the incision doesn't get infected." You tell her. "We'll take you back to were you live as soon as your feeling up to it." You say standing and heading towards the door.

"Our group, do you know what happened to our family?"

You pause. "No, I don't. Ill be back in an minute or so." You say as you leave the small room.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank yall for all of your positive feedback! If you guys wanna see her interact with a specific character just tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl and Maggie are silent for the most part as Joe drives back to Alexandria. Only saying the occasional word to each other.

Your sitting in the back once again as Joe drives. Maggie's laying down and Daryl is staring at you. His glaring only reappears when you move towards or look at Maggie.

You hear someone shout out an alarm as your small group drives towards Alexandria's gates. By the time the car reaches its gates a small group has come out. All glaring at the truck. You stand up. You scan the people who came out. All of the people you saw earlier have come out -plus a few- except the dark haired woman from before.

That's rare. Dad usually never goes after women.

"Where's our people?" Rick growls, narrowing his eyes at you and you meet his gaze head on.

"On the bed of the truck. We fixed them up best we could. It's up to you to make sure their wounds don't get infected."

Daryl starts to stand up beside you and you reach out before you can stop yourself. He glares at you as you touch him. "We're fine Rick. Just help Maggie get down."

As if his words are a que the group is suddenly surrounding the truck as they help Maggie and Daryl down. Maggie turns and looks at you.

"Thank you for saving me and my baby."

Your eyes drift to her stomach. "Glad I could help before it was to late." You tap the top of the truck cab as soon as everyones clear. "Let's go Joe."

"You got it Boss."

Joe backs away from Alexandria then turns when we're free of their defenses.

With a sigh you sit back down. Resting your head against the back of the truck.

Maybe you can catch some sleep before you get back to Base? You know you are in for a long long evening.

"Joe, take the long way."

"You got it kiddo."

You close your eyes and drift off to the sounds of the truck engine and the occasional random moan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greenismyfavoritecolor: No problem! I'll try to add carl in asap! And thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

You let out a yawn as you sit in the tree. You've been hunting for several hours now and have yet to see any game.

Much to your frustration.

You've never been very good with the 'patience' part of hunting.

You stare up at the sky. It's going to rain soon. Maybe thats why no game was coming. Sighing, you sling your bow over your shoulder. It was time to head out, it would be dark in less then an hour.

You climb down the tree, ignoring the random splinters lodging themselves into your hands.

The low song of a bird halts your slow progression back to Base. It's a thirty minute walk.

Your head snaps towards the sound. That's not a normal bird call. At least none you've heard. And you've been listening to the same birds over and over for hours

Immediately you drop backwards, trying to blend into the shadows. It could be somthing as simple as a fucked up bird or it could be a counter attack by someone that dislikes Dad's rules.

It's happened before but they've been snuffed out like a candle in the wind.

A low guttural moan calms you down.

Just a Meek One then. You pause and listen for the sound of its movement.

Nothing.

Your nerves fire full blast again.

Meek ones don't just sit still. There's someone out there.

You slowly notch an arrow as you slowly scan the rapidly darkening woods.

Have they seen you? If so why haven't they attacked yet?

If they haven't see you then it would be best to stay still and not draw their attention.

But it they have then they could be circling in closer to you. Surrounding you like a noose.

Without warnig you dart into a semi dense bunch of trees behind you. Away from the direction you heard the noises from.

Unfortunately it's also away from the direction of Base.

The bird call comes again but closer.

Shit!

You dart around trees, looking for a sheltered one.

There!

It has a low hanging branch but is very full up top and it looks like you may be able to jump to other tree's if your careful. You slip the arrow back in place and sling your bow over your shoulders as you run.

You reach the tree as thunder echos in the sky. You reach up and pull yourself up with minimal effort.

You've been sitting in the tree for a good ten minutes when you hear the first branch break.

"Dumbass, you lost him!" You can barely hear the hissed words.

"I know the kid went this way."

You don't recognize either voice.

"I told you we shoulda jumped the kid as soon as we saw him!"

"How? The kid was in a tree."

"So? He wasnt facing us. Coulda shot him down."

You relax slightly as their voices get farther away. Not a bit bothered by the fact they wanted to shoot you.

"Your right." You can barely hear them now. "But it's no fun when they pass out half way through fucking them. You know that. Fucking figures that when we finally find a lay. We loose him..."

With those chilling last words they go beyond your range of hearing. You swallow dryly.

Well there goes your good mood.

You look up as a raindrop lands on your head. Quickly followed by another and another. Within five minutes it's pure out storming. Lightening flashing every few seconds as thunder booms almost continually.

The team is gonna be pissed, you were supposed to be back by dark.

And you weren't going to risk going back in the dark with those men wandering around. Though they wouldnt be able to see you.

But you wouldn't be able to see them.

Yeah. You'd rather face an angry team then two men in the mood for rape.

You shudder and wrap your arms around yourself. You weren't wearing a jacket and the rain was cold.

It's gonna be a long, long night.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Your lips are trembling as you walk back up to base. You'd managed to get three rabbits and five squirrels on the walk back. The animals reappearing in the calm after the storm.

The gates around base open and Jake and Blake hurry out.

"Hiya boys." You mutter to them as you stop a few feet from them. Jake and Blake had been friends before the world went to hell. They'd been friends since they were little and at 22 and 23 respectively, time and the apocalypse had just made them closer.

They were the youngest ones in your team, besides you.

"Do you have any ideal how worried we were?" Jake asks, shrugging out of his hoodie. It didn't matter what kind of weather it was, Jake always had a hoodie on him. Wether he was wearing it or tied to his waist.

Though that wasn't the case when you first met him. Just shortly after they joined your team.

"T-thanks." You chatter as you pull the hoodie over your head. "Sorry, I got caught by the storm."

"We know, and Jake tends to ask stupid questions." Blake says, throwing Jake a smirk. Easily dodging the swing that follows.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nope. Businesse as usual. Negan went and collected half of all of Alexandria's stuff. They actually had a bit of fire power." Jake answers.

"And Negan?" You rarely call him Dad anymore in front of the others. They exchange glances. "Just tell me."

"He didn't ask about you."

You shrug. That's pretty normal by now. Affection and displays of affection are really rare in front of the men. Dad can't afford to show weakness to them. Unless you were alone with Dad, then you'd get a smile and a hug.

"He knows I can take care of myself."

Jake side arm hugs you as Blake takes the animals. "We know. Go on kid, take a hot shower. We'll find some hot food for you and meet you in your room."

You smile up at them. "Thanks boys."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tell me what ya'll think!**


	7. Chapter 7

You were excited.

So very, very excited.

You were going on a run.

And not a 'we have to herd the people' run either. An actual search for items run!

It's a ways away but who cares about that?

"Jeez Alex, you act like you never leave." Phil says, raising an eyebrow at you. You bite your lip and settle down. "I didn't mean you had to stop being excited. We're not around the main group or Negan right now."

You shrug. "I shouldnt have been acting like a kid anyway-"

"-Its not befitting of Negans son." Phil finishes. It was something you said often enough. You could feel the disapproval radiating off of Phil. Phil was the oldest of your group, he'd also been in your group longest besides Joe. Phil was also a bit more protective of you then the others because he'd had a grandson a few years older then you that he lost in the Fall.

"Your still a kid." Phil argues.

"No ones a kid anymore Phil."

Any argument Phil might have made after that is cut off as Andrew arrives.

"Let's go." Andrew mutters, climbing into the truck. You climb into the bed, sliding open the small window.

"Who shit in your cornflakes?" You ask Andrew as Phil starts the truck. Andrew is a pretty happy go lucky guy. Even in this world. You didn't know if that scared you or not.

"Jeremy." Andrew scowls. Jeremy is creepy, he is the only one in the group that you dont really trust. Well him and Dwight. You didn't want Dwight in the group but you hadn't wanted anyone to die so you'd vouched for him.

But back to Jeremy. The man was weird.

"What he do?"

"Was an idiot."

"You mean sometimes he's not?" Phil asks.

"How so?" You ask at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it." Andrew mutters, staring out his window. Your eyebrows raise as you watch him clench his jaw. You've never seen him act like this. Jeremy must've really pissed him off.

"How far out are we?" You ask instead.

"Almost two hours. I don't think we'll have time to search the town before it gets dark."

"We're staying overnight."

"Are you sure that's a good ideal?"

"Course I am. We can kick anyones ass that comes our way."

But then Hiros group probably thought the the same thing before they were killed.

 **A/N:**

 **I know I know really really sort chap but I felt bad for leaving yall hanging for so long (I had some personal issues to handle again sorry) but I'll make sure the next chap is big!**

 **And for those who don't remember "hiros group" is the group Carol fought.**

 **Next chap is gonna have some of our main group so tell me who you wanna see! Other wise I'll just pull three name out of a hat (Carl is not to be one of them, I have plans for him and he's already included)**

 **ANYWHO I love you guys and have a great night!**


	8. Chapter 8

Your jumping out of the bed of the truck before it comes to a full stop. Phil leaves the truck on as he exits it. Your eyes scan the what you can see of the town.

It looks bigger then you imagined it would be. The maps didn't do it justice. You shoot down a Meek One that strays to close and retrieve your arrow.

"Ok Boys, let's go over the plan." You say grabbing the map from the front seat and spreading it across the trucks hood. "First thing we're gonna do is clear out a building as a temporary base, the place where we are gonna sleep tonight. After that one of us is gonna head toward the residential area and the other two will head towards the center of town. Well meet back at base before dark and repeat the plan tomorrow."

"Why are we splitting up like that?" Phil asks, leaning forward.

"Simple, the residential area is smaller so we won't need as man power. The center of town is bigger and probably more dangerous."

"And let me guess, your going to be off by yourself?" Andrew asks.

"Yes and don't argue. This is an order."

Phil looks disapproving but nods none the less.

"Where are we staying?"

"First house we come across. Let's go."

Without another word the three of you climb into the truck and head toward the residential area.

Phil parks in front of the first house he comes too and once again you jump down from the bed. You push open the rusty gate leading to the house, wincing at the loud noise. You meet Phils eyes and wiggle your finger in a circle, he nods and heads to the back of the house. You absently note the garden towards the side of the yard. Making a mental note to poke around it later.  
Andrew and you head towards the front door and you pull open the door quickly, ready to move out of the way if a Meek One is there. Andrew stands next to you, ready to lash out with his knife.

No noise.

You clench your own knife tightly as you lead the way in. To your left is a large living room, to your right a stairs. Tapping Andrews shoulder, you tap your nose then point up. Andrew nods and heads into the living room as you creep up the stairs. The stairs creak with every single one of your steps.

You reach the top and grimace at the sight that greets you. Blood is smeared on the left wall and gathered around the last door. At the base of the door is a motionless body. You glance at the other doors, ensuring they are closed before walking up to the body. At your footsteps it slowly starts to move, a low raspy moan escaping the Meek One. You vaugly note that the Meek One was a woman once. Her torn shirt exposing her shoulder and the bite that killed her. She raises stubs for fingers as she tries to reach for you.

You easily stab her through her temple.

Wiping her blood off your knife and onto your cargo pants. Ignoring how the blood sinks through the material and settles on your skin.

You stare at the door. It's covered in blood and not too deep -but deep enough to be disturbing- scratches.

Apparently whatever was in there was alive long enough for the Meek One to do this.

You push the door open quickly. The creaking of the door screaming in the silence of the house.

You walk into the room slowly. A low rasping noise reaching your ears. You look at the room in horror. It's covered in toys and stuffed animals and is painted a soft blue.

But the worst part is the crib sitting in the middle of the room.

You lay your bow next to the doorframe. It seems wrong to have it in this room. Walking to the crib you swallow with difficulty as you peer into it. The shriveled crumpled form of a baby lies in it. He -your guessing by the room color- gives a slightly louder rasping moan.

"Oh you poor thing. Dead before you had a chance to live." You murmur, running a finger down his withered cheek.

He turns his head and tries to bite you, exposing his teethless gums.

You gently roll him onto his back and press the tip of the knife to the bottom of his skull.

"I hope you're at peace." You slide the knife in until he stops moving.

You pull the knife out and lay a blanket over his body.

The rest of the rooms are empty. However you find a bloody bathroom were you assume the Woman Meek One bled out in.

Andrew and Phil meet you at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everything cleared?" You ask. Both men nod.

"Two dead ones in the backyard."

"None down here."

"Ok. I'll secure the place for tonight. You guys head out. The normal codes, ok?" Both men nod and head out.

You set about securing the house. Making sure that you go as quietly as possible.

Just because this house is clear doesn't mean the rest are.

Your done before you realize it.

You can't help but wonder if Mom would be pleased or horrified with who you've become.

You know she wouldnt be pleased with Dad.

At all.

You head down stairs to the basement and root around for a shovel before heading outside.

You look at the sun, it's about ten ish. Unless the boys find something big they won't be back until dusk.

You head towards the middle of the backyard. After moving a playhouse out of the way you start to dig.

It must've rained in this area as well because the ground is soft and malleable. Within fourty minutes you have a rough shallow grave. You drop the shovel next to the grave and head indoors. Looking on the intables and counters for pictures.

Eventually you find a picture of a woman and a child. It must've been taken the day he was born because the baby is wrapped up in blue and the woman looks exhausted but happy. You shove the picture in you back pocket -on good thing about being a boy. Their jeans have actual pockets- and head upstairs. You grab the blankets from the master bedroom and throw them over your shoulder. You head towards the Meek One outside the baby's room.

You pull the woman far enough away from the wall to get behind her. Grunting as you haul her up by her armpits and drag her towards the stairs. By the time you get to the grave you are panting heavily and sweating profusely.

As you lay the blankets down in the gave you realize you left your bow upstairs.

Oops...

Oh well.

You quickly maneuver the womans body into the grave, suddenly feeling very exposed without your weapon.

Of course you have other weapons, your not an idiot. but your bow makes you feel safer.

You hurry back upstairs -almost slipping in the mud you have dragged in- and grab your bow, slinging it over your shoulder as you enter the baby's room.

You reach for the baby, then pause.

How are you supposed to hold a baby?

You amost punch yourself.

The babys dead. It doesn't matter how you hold it. He was a Meek One.

All the same, you pick the baby up as gently as possible.

You wouldn't normally burry any Meek Ones...After all their are to many, but it seems wrong to leave the Mom and her baby to rot.

They should be together.

You place the Baby into the grave, wrapping the womans arms around him. You then place the rest of the blackets over the two of them, making sure they're as covered as possible.

Climbing out of the grave you grab the shovel and start shoveling the dirt over.

The grave is halfway filled when something jerks you back my your bow and you drop the shovel with the rough movement.

"You little shit!" A voice snarls, accent clear in the mans voice as he spins you around. You catch a glimpse of a red beard before his slams into your cheek, the force of the blow sending you down and into the grave. Arrows fly out of the quivers. Digging into you as land on the ground. One hand flies to your cheek. You can taste blood. You must've bit your tounge or cheek.

You scramble backwards as you try to avoid the approaching man. Its one of the men from Ricks group. You slip in the mud trying to find purchase.

You manage to get out of the hole and you jerk the gun out of your hip holester. "I have no problem shooting you so take a step back."

"Yeah just like your bastard of a leader killed Rosita!" The man snarls, advancing. You take several steps back, staying out of his reach.

Suddenly another man is there, forcing the red head back, standing with his back towards you. But you see dark hair with strands of grey. "Abraham, get back!" The man orders shoving the red head (Abraham) with his hands. "Getting shot isn't going to bring her back!"

"I don't care! I'mma kill the bastard!"

"What would Sasha say? She took me aside and asked me to make sure you came home today!"

This makes Abraham pause, he shoots you a posion filled glance and steps back. The man turns and you recognize Rick. He looks different during the day and upclose.

You lower your gun slightly. "How are Maggie and Daryl doing?"

"None of your bussiness." A new voice says, you spin to the left. Gun raising to face the new voice. Its Ricks kid. He's pointing a gun at you. The only other one out.

Three against one.

 _I am soooo screwed._

You had no illusions that they'll just let you go.

You lower your gun, holding it losely at your side. You look towards Rick.

"I don't think we've officially met before. My names Alexander, Alex for short. I know your Rick." You look at Abraham. Hes still glaring at you. 'Such a big surprise.' You think internally rolling your eyes. "I'm guessing your Abraham." The glare intensifies and you look at the teenage boy a few years older then you. "However I don't know who you are, I don't beleive anyone has said your name." The brown haired boys singular eye narrows.

"Carl." His voice is sharp and clipped. But atleast you got an answer. Some people don't answer.

"Where's your group?" Rick demands.

You tilt your head, faking confusion. "What group? I'm out here alone."

"Don't lie. No ones stupid enough to come out here alone."

"And most people don't just randomly punching people." You say airily.

"You killed Rosita." Abraham snarls. "It was hardly random."

You clench your jaw. _But I didn't, I didn't want this._ "Did I hold the bat that killed her? No I was trying to help save two of your friends. Three if you count Maggie's baby. Unless my count is wrong the only one whose hurt anyone here is you."

"You killed Rosita-"

"And if I'm not mistaken your people also murdered 30 plus men in their sleep. So don't you _dare_ act like I'm the villian here-" You pause as gunshots ring out. The three look just as surprised as you feel.

 _They don't have anymore people with them._

Your blood runs cold.

More gunshots force you into action. You run to the nearest fence -moving around Carl when he reaches for you- and easily swing yourself over it.

You hit the ground running, unslinging your bow and knotching an arrow as you move. Fear mounting with every shot.

8 bullets per gun.

Two guns.

An extra clip each.

32 bullets between the two.

They are both on the second clip if the pauses a couple of seconds ago means anything.

You run out from between two buildings, taking down a Meek One as you go move. Phil and Andrew are retreating from what used to be a fairly large sized hotel. Phil helping Andrew move back. But the worrysome thing is the group of Meek Ones following them.

"Motherfucker."

They won't get away at that pace.

You scan the area. Almost crying when you see the SUV looking car a hundred yards away. You run to it, reshouldering your bow and taking out your knife. You slam the hilt into the window, quickly unlocking the door when it breaks. You easily plunge your knife into the lone Meek Ones head. You drag it out by its hair, slicing through its seat belt. You climb in and scramble to find the key. Almost hitting yourself when you spot them sitting on the floor. You quickly turn on the car -thanking whatever is out there- when it turnsover with no problem. Immedietly laying on the horn. A few of the Meek Ones pause in the pursuit of Andrew and Phil for a few seconds of hesitation. Then start heading towards you. A few more follow and before you realize it the entire crowd that was after the boys...is now after you.

You hurriedly shut the car door, scootching to the passenger seat to avoid the hands that are surely about to start reaching through the shattered window.

 _Not my best plan but it got them out._

Between the moving bodies of the Meek Ones you see Andrew and Phil frozen and looking towards you.

The first window breaks under the pressure and you feel the first bit of fear for yourself now.

 _I don't wanna die like this. Too be eaten alive._

You look up.

 _Mom, what do I do?_

And thats when you see the skylight.

You pull out your gun, shooting upwards and into the glass. The beating the glass away to have a big enough hole to fit through. Without hesitation you grab the still slightly sharp edges and haul yourself up. Barely even feeling the bite of the glass in your palms.

You freeze as you get stablized on the roof. A quick head count confirms that the Meek Ones outnumber your bullets and arrows combined.

"Alex!"

You look up to see Andrew and Phil in the same place as before. Not taking advantage of the situation and running like the plan says to.

"Go! I've got this!" You shout back. "Thats an order! GO!"

Even from this distance you can see the men don't want to listen. "If you die I'll be pissed!" Andrew shouts and you can't help but chuckle. Andrew always made you chuckle. With that you watch as the turn and shuffle away as quick as possible.

You stare down at the reaching hands. You need a plan.

Maybe you could jump them?

You turn in a slow circle, looking for the area with the least amount of Meek Ones.

 _There._

 _Ok. One. Two. Three. Then jump._

 _Don't think about it. Just do it. If you think you'll freak out. Just do. Don't think._

 _One._

You slide back a few inches, wanting to get as much running room as possible.

 _Two._

You take two steps.

"Three."

You launch yourself off the egde of the SUV and into the air over the Meek ones.

Hands follow you like a sick parody of the wave.

You manage to barely clear the last one before slamming into the ground painfully. You cry out dispite yourself as your ankle twists painfully underneathe you. You scramble backwards, heart jumping to your throat as the Meek Ones start to converge towards you. Your hand fumbles for the gun as you get your untwisted ankle under you.

You turn and hobble away as fast as you can, throwing panicked looks over your shoulder.

A hand grabs you and jerks up. You let out a startled noise as Rick lifts you in a firemans hold. He turns and runs away from the crowd.

After a few minutes Abraham and Carl pop out of a random side street.

 _Am I being saved? Or taken hostige?_

From the looks on Abraham and Carls faces, the second ones more likely.

 **A/N:**

 **Okey dokey guys I'm srry for the cliffy however Its 5 something am and won't be able to post tomorrow**

 **Love yall have a good day**


	9. Chapter 9

Rick carries you to a house about three streets from the one Phil, Andrew and you were gonna stay in. They easily get inside.

You let out a yelp as Rick drops you to the ground, landing on your butt. You try to stand only to pause as a gun is shoved in your face.

"Hand over your weapons." Rick orders.

"That would be easier if I didn't have to worry about getting my face shot off the moment I move." You say, easily masking the worry and fear you feel with sarcasm. You even manage a mocking smirk.

Rick takes a step back. "Fine. Stand up, but slowly."

"No problem." You stand up, internally wincing as you put pressure on your ankle but not letting anything show on your face.

"Weapons, now."

"Do I have to? Its a dangerous world. A little boy like me needs to have my protection." You say, spreading your hands up and outwards. Blood drips from cuts on your hands.

"Yeah and your jackass of a leader ain't makin it safer." Abraham snaps.

"It's a kill or be killed world boys. Get used to it." You drawl.

"Weapons. Now." Rick says sternly. For a moment your taken back by the tone. It wasn't the tone he had been using so far. It was stern but tired sounding. Like when Dad was only Dad and not Negan. The tone he would use after a tiring day at work. The tone he would use when you weren't listening and/or misbehaving. Dispite yourself you find you're shrinking in on yourself. You force yourself to straighten and stare Rick straight in the eye.

That version of Dad died with Mom.

You pull out your gun and flip the saftey on it, placing it on the ground. You slip your knife out if its holder and place it next to the gun. Off come your quivers. Not that it matters. You barely have any arrows left. The rest are in the grave. You slide your bow off your shoulder and place it gently on the ground. You feel twitchy and naked being in dangerous situation without your bow. Your not completely weaponless though. However a pocket knife wont help you take down two full grown men and a teenager. Rick quickly gathers it and puts it on the other side of the room.

"Is that all?" Rick asks.

"I lost a few arrows when Raggedy Ann over there punched me." You smirk at Abraham and he glares back. Rick however looks amused at my reference.

"Are you even old enough to know who that is?"

"What you don't know is I'm actually 40. I'm just a midget."

"Can we just tie the little bastard up and get home? The sooner we can tell Negan we have one of his people the sooner we can get him close then kill the jackass."

"You know I'm right here right?"

The look Abraham shoots you says 'who fucking cares?'.

"Dad." Carl says calmly. Eye trained on you. Rick looks at him and Carl jerks his head to the side. Motioning he wants to talk to Rick without my ears around.

"Watch him Abraham, and don't touch him unless he makes a break for it. We will not beat innocent people. We are not like them."

You can't help but flinch at that. Carl's sharp eye catches the movement and an eyebrow raises. Carl and Rick head off to a corner of the room and Carl speaks to Rick in a hushed tone.

"So Ann, how do you keep your hair so clean cut and stylish." You say.

"Kid, If I were you I'd keep my damn mouth shut. My temper will only be held in check for so long."

"Well Mr. Grouch, my mouth can only be held in check for so long."

Abraham lets out a controlled breath and shuts his eyes.

Rick and Carl walk back, a scowl prominent on Carls face with Ricks face is suspiciosly blank.

"Abraham, lets go. We still need supplies." Rick says and Abraham follows him out the door. Carl sits at the dinning room table.

"Sit down." Carl says, moving the chair next to him out. Turning his own chair to face it.

"Only because you asked so nicely." You say, absently noticing the bowl full of fake fruit on the table. A heavy ceramic looking bowl. You grin. "I bit one of those when I was little once. How about you Quick Draw?"

Carl just stares at you, face thoughtfull.

You shift uncomfortably.

Over the past two years you haven't dealt with much silence. It was always loud in the compound, someone always shouting or arguing or sharing a joke. The woods were alive with the sounds of animals and bugs. And of course Meek Ones. Where the world lacks the mechanical sound of life it had before the world fell. Its alive in a different way now.

"Why?" Carl says finally.

"Why what?"

"Why are you following Negan?" For the same reason your following Rick.

 _Ah. So Rick thinks that because Carls the same age as me that I'll tell him things I wouldn't tell him._

Fat fucking chance.

"Why not? Negan needs smart people to help him. I rose through the ranks because I'm intelligent enough. But not intelligent enough to be a threat. Not that I would be a threat." You smirk. "Negan has my undivided loyalty."

"You can still change sides. If you continue to side with Negan we can't protect you. Kid or not. Good person or not."

You wanted to laugh. So this was their bit?

"I'm not a good person. No ones a good person anymore. The world ended in case you haven't noticed. There is only survival or death."

Carl leans forward. "You saved Daryl. Maggie and her baby. All three are alive because of you-"

"All I did was basic stitches on Daryls shoulder. Anyone could have done that. Nick is the one who saved Maggie and her kid."

"You still tried. That counts for something. When we heard those gunshots earlier you ran straight towards them. When those men were about to go down, you thought on your feet and saved them. You could have died-"

"They would have. Phil and Andrew wouldn't have made it out of that situation."

"You didn't have to save them. You could've left them."

"No I couldn't have, those are my men. If it is me or them. I'll choose them over me every time."

"And you think that doesn't make you a good person?" Carl leans closer. His eye earnest. "We're good people. We care. We just want to protect the people we care about. You could be one of those people Alex."

Almost there.

"I-I don't know. Negan, Negans my family." Your voice is uncertain and you lower your eyes.

"We can become your fami-" Carl is cut off as the bowl slams into his temple. He reels back unstabley and you hit him again. He slumps in the seat, blood trailing from his temple. Carl starts to fall from his chair and you lower him to the ground.

"I think you overestimated me, Carl."

You grab your weapons and head towards a window. You cast one last look at Carl. "I'm sorry." Opening it quietly and falling to the ground silently, cursing when you land on your ankle. You scan your surroundings. No sign of Rick or Abraham. You shut the window and head towards the house. Limping between cars and bushes and avoiding a few stray Meek Ones. No need to leave a trail after all.

When you get back to the house you grin. The trucks gone.

The boys are following the plan.

You quickly grab the arrows that fell from your quivers earlier and head to the north.

You limp through the town as quickly and queitly as possible. Avoiding meek One when you can, putting them down when you can't. By the time your at the edge of the town your almost crying from the pain in your ankle.

'Was it left or right?' You ponder as you look around. You remember the map showing it was on the north side of town. But now that you're actually here you don't know _where_ on the north side it is.

"This was supposed to be a simple run." You sigh and turn left.

You've barely gone a hundred feet when you see it. The library. "Yes!" You hiss, breaking into a run. You knock three times lightly on the door. Twenty seconds later your being pulled jerkily into the Library.

"You stupid little idiot." Phil mutters, hugging you roughly. Phil always was a hugger. Or so he says.

Andrew limps over to the two of you, upper knee in a splint. Looking a lot more scratched up then you remeber. "Calm down Phil. Let the boy breathe."

Phil tilts your head to the side. "What happened to your face? You look like someone punched you."

Better not to mention Rick's group. No reason to get them killed over a little punch. Plus it's not like you haven't paid them back.

Your stomach rolls thinking about Carls bloody face.

"Don't laugh?"

"Promise."

"I may or may not have been caught off gaurd by a Meek One and when I went to block it's hands...I may or may not have hit myself in the face with my bow." You say, shifting in your spot. Andrew lets out a snort and ruffles your hair.

"Only you Al."

"Hey you promised not to laugh!"

"We're not." Phil placates.

"Yeah, we're just highly amused." Andrew adds, you punch his shoulder. Having to reach up to do so.

"Does that need looked at?" You ask motioning to his leg.

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Al. I'm sure."

"So explain to me what happened out there." You say, scooting up and sitting on the check out counter. Andrew limps to a chair and sits down painfully. Phil sits on a table.

"After we left you we went through a few stores. In the one store the second floor had appearently rotted through and my weight was it's undoing. Went through the floor landed on my bad leg. Rebusted my knee. The noise attracted the Dead and thats how you saved us."

You wince. Andrew got into a car accident a few years before the Fall, since then his left leg has always been a little bit weaker.

"Your turn. How'd you get away?"

"Well I busted out the sun roof and climbed out of it. Then jumped over the Meek Ones to the ground. Twisted my ankle in the process. Thats why it took me so long." A thought hits you. "Where's the truck?"

"There's a car garage for the building, so we put it in there.

"Ohhhh. Any Meek Ones?"

"None Phil couldn't handle." Andrew says, with a thankful nod in Phil's direction. Phil shrugs.

"You would've done the same."

"No I wouldn't have." Andrew smirks. "You're a lot heavier then me."

"Oh ha ha ha."

"Ladies, ladies. Your both beautiful, no need to fight." You say with an eyeroll. "Now plans for tonight, Phil you'll take first watch." He's always been a night owl. "I'll take second. Andrew you won't be taking a shift."

"But I can keep watch-"

"No. You're injured and I'm not putting you in further risk. You'll sleep and you'll be happy about it."

"I won't be happy about it."

"Fine the be quiet about it." You slide off the counter and walk towards the kids section of books.

You wonder if they have any Harry Potter. You could get lost in magic for a while.

Anything to help you forget. Even if only for a little bit.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here we go guys! SOrry about the wait and I will try to make sure my spelling is correct however I can't promise anything.**

 **Anywho drop a review and tell me what ya'll think! Have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dad wasn't at Base when you got there the next day around noon.

Apperantly he decided to pay Hillside a visit after their betrayal.

You can't say you're disappointed. Dad would've insisted you go with him. And you really don't want to see anymore blood.

A hand lands on your shoulder and you look up. Joe. He looks like he's in an unusually somber mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Barry got bit on the run."

Barry wasn't someone you knew well but he seemed nice enough. Not as vulgular as some of the men.

"Where at?" You ask starting back to the medical room. Nick refused to handle bit/scratch patients. Saying he wasn't gonna risk his life for some dumb bastard.

"He didn't make it."

You wince. Barry was one of the few men that managed to keep most of his family alive. His wife had died a good ten years before the fall. Cancer. But he'd managed to keep his two sons alive. One 24 and the other 29 .

"I'll inform Cyril and Corey." You tell him. "See if you can clean up the body to be more presentable." Cyril was the younger one. He had been training as a plumber at the time of the fall. So he didn't go outside the compound to much, he had a different type of job.

But one just as important.

Corey on the other hand was always on the outside. He really only came back because his Dad and little brother was here. Not that he could leave. No one leaves.

But you could respect his loyalty to family.

Joe nods. "I saw Barry when they brought him in. It won't be to hard to hide it. Barry always did like wearing darker colors. That should hide the blood."

Atleast he wasn't tore up.

Small mercys.

"Lets get to work." You say turning towards the sleeping quarters. Cryil always worked at night. So he'd sleep till a little after noon. And one could usually find Corey where Cyril was.

Joe places his hand on your shoulder again. "You ok Alex?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem off."

"I'm fine." _Always fine._

"You know you can always talk to me right Alex?"

Your eyes flicker to Joe's face. "Lets go."

"You're a good kid Alex, don't let anyone in this world take that from you."

You think about how you slammed that bowl into Carls face. How you've just stood by while people are killed. How you've killed people without regret.

You look ahead. "Joe you should know by now that there is no good or bad. Just survival or death." You say walking off.

You have to beleive that otherwise you don't think you could live in this world.

It's depressingly easy to find the two men. Cyril was just waking up and Corey was cleanin his gun.

 _Oh_ _ **yay**_.

"Good morning Alex." Cyril says as Corey just dips his head in your direction.

"Could you come with me for a few minutes?" You can't small talk with them when you have to tell them their dads dead. Cyril blinks but nods. "You too Corey." Corey's eyes darken and you know he has an ideal about what's about to happen. "Come please."

You lead them down the hallways and out of the building, towards the medical room. You close your eyes briefly then start explaining that Barry got bit on the run. Corey closes his eyes and breathes out deeply. Cyril looks shocked, then disbelieving. You want to hug him as his eyes fill with tears.

But you can't.

Negan's son doesn't hug people. Even if they are grieving, you can't initiate it.

Corey wraps an arm around Cyril. "Is he in there?" Corey asks, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah." The two men brush past you and a few moments later Simon and Joe walk out. Simon, Negan's 'right hand man' appearently had been on the run. "So explain what happened on the run." You say, falling into step with him.

Simon snorts. "I don't have to explain anything to you. You ain't Negan."

"I'm aware. I'm not nearly as tall. However I would like to know the circumstances that lead me to telling those to men that their father died."

Simon glares at you. "He didn't check one of the rooms as he walked past."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Fuck off." Simon stalks off angerly.

"He's a jackass."

"Yup."

"Should we get the fires ready?"

You hide your grimace.

You hated that Negan made the group burn the members that died.

But Negans word was law.

You close your eyes and let out a deep breath. "Take the long route. We shoul let them grieve as long as possible."

"I think I'll stop and see Jake and Blake before heading over."

You cant help but chuckle. Those two always had something to talk to everyone about. One could easily spend an hour or two just watching the two bicker. "Thanks Joe."

"You know I can always stay here and watch over them. You can go do the easy job for once. None of us-" us being our mini group "-would think less of you."

Your shaking your head before he even finishes his sentance. "They're my people too Joe. I'll take care of them too."

Joe pats your head. "Just remeber their are people willing to help you kid."

"I will. Thanks for reminding me Joe."

Joe chuckles, the sound is deep and uncommon in the Base. "Thats what im here for."

You roll your eyes as Joe walks off, hand in his pockets. Whistleing a song as he goes.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I feel like I need to make a list of all the ocs I've made for this story ^^'''''**

 **However that being said. I know some of you have read the comics (Also I have a plan about the woman Negan sleeps with. I only know about that because Wiki) . So if ya'll could tell me any of the characters that show up that would be wonderful. Also if you want to see an oc of your making in here. I'd be more then happy to put them in here!**

 **any whooooo tell me what yall think! Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

"We should leave."

You pause as you shut the medical rooms door. You close it as silently as possible.

"Negan wont allow it." Cyril sniffles.

"We won't stay here any longer." Corey says, you can here the determination in his voice. "We should leave tonight, could steal a car. Make it to far away by the time they realize we're gone."

"I don't know Corey. I'm not the best at being out there."

"I can protect you."

"You won't make it to the main road." You say coming to stand next to them. Cyril freezes and pales, Corey just sighs.

"Your gonna tell Negan." Corey says, eyes angry.

"No. We're just speaking hypothetically right?" You stare ahead at the wall. "Hypothetically speaking Negan and the others will think your most likely to run tonight. So they'll be watching. Hypothetically speaking they'll be placing the best guards on watch and take all the gas out of the cars. They'll also be placing an extra guard on the weapons room. So you hypothetically can't get a better weapon for Cyril. Or more ammo for yourself." You take a deep breathe. If they are caught and they _**tell**_...

You'll be screwed. Negan's son or not this is _treason_.

But they shouldn't have to be here if they don't want to.

"Also hypothetically speaking if you were to wait a week or two, then wait until Dwaine or John are on watch. It, in theroy, wouldn't be too hard to go out while Dwaine decides to fuck his girlfriend or John falls asleep. Hypothetically you wouldn't want to get a car because those can run out of gas and if someone spots it afterwards then it would be way easier to track you. Hypothetically speaking it would also be more difficult to find you if at first you stuck to staying by the roads so you don't leave any tracks in the woods. You also wouldn't need to know that the hunters don't like checking houses because they don't think anyone is stupid enough to just stay in a house while running from them. Or that the kitches are unguarded for several hours while Jack and Dante hook up then nap while switching shifts." You turn and walk towards the door. "But like I said this is all hypothetically speaking so you don't need to think about any of this, right?"

"Right." Corey says.

"Thanks Alex." Cyril says quietly.

You look over your shoulder. "For what? All I did was inform you the fire would be ready by dusk."

 _I should_ _ **not**_ _have down that._

Oh god if they get **caught**.

They won't get caught Cyril and Corey are really smart.

"What are you doing out this way?" You close your eyes briefly as Dwight's voice, before turning to face the scarred man.

"Informing Cyril and Corey that Barry is dead."

Dwight snorts. "Can't say I'm sorry to see him go."

"Well I am. Barry was a good man-"

"Good men die." He rolls his eyes haultingly.

"-and his death was a horrible accident."

"And if you keep helping the people we herd, then maybe someone will arrange a horrible accident for you."

Your heart stops in your chest as you raise and eyebrow and stalk over to Dwight. "Remember Dwight. The only reason that your breathing is because of me. I told Negan that he should give you one more chance." You make your voice as cold as possible as your fingers hover over the burnt side of his face. Making him flinch. "You're alive because of me. If I were you I wouldn't threaten the person who saved me."

You whirl and walk away before he can respond. Though you can almost hear him grinding his teeth.

You'll have to watch your back even more now. While no one in your group liked Dwight, alot of people did. Thats how he managed to get out of the base and stay out for so long. Add that with the insalin they took.

Yeah Dwight had some friends.

A hell of lot more then you do.

Even more when you factor in Negan's your dad. The men don't like that.

"Alex." You look up at Phil's voice.

"What's up?"

"We need you down in the mess. Two of the men are gettting into a fight over guard scheadules. Others are egging them on and it's sure to be a full scale riot if its not fixed soon."

"Great." Running a hand through your hair, muttering flatly. "Ok. We'll grab the men, split them up. Tell them to do their shifts and if they argue, threaten to throw them into the cells for the night."

No one liked to cells. They were cold an wet and smelled like piss.

But thats because when some of the men got drunk they'd piss on the cell bars.

And if their was someone in the cell they'd aim at the poor bastard.

"Who are the men arguing?"

"Dirk and Red."

Fucking rednecks. You let loose a irritated sigh.

One day. One day thats all you want. One day of reletive peace. No one dying, no one fighting. One day without someone threatening to kill you. You just want one day.

"Come on, lets go break the dumbasses up."

 **A/N:**

 **So watching sundays episode left me heartbroken. Our poor babies! :...(**

 **However I realized I softened Negan ALOT. and that irks me cause I LOVE a good villian. I was able to analyze Negan a lot more in this episode (compared to the previous five minutes) So imma amp it up abit in the upcoming chapters. which is why it took me so long to get this out. I was thinking ahead instead of here**

 **Anywho tell me what yall think and if any of yall need therapy after sundays episode my PMs always open :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Negan returns later that day with a bloody bat. You swallow down a grimace as you walk up to him. He swings the bat lesuirely, blood flicks up your face. You don't even pause as you begin to tell him the days reports.

Dwight is staring at you with repressed anger behind him.

"Yeah, Alex tell me this shit tomarrow." Negan says, smirking. "Lucille had her thirst quinched, so now I'm going to get mine quinched as well." Negan throws a grin over his shoulder at Dwight.

Meaning he's gonna go fuck one of his 'wives'.

You force your face to remain blank. "Yes sir." You bow your head. "I will leave you to it then."

You turn on your heel and start to walk away.

"Oh Alex?" You look over your shoulder to Negan. "We'll talk about why your back early from your mission tomorrow morning."

Fuck.

"Yes sir." You keep walking.

You end up by the wall of Meek ones. You lean against the railing and watch the Meek Ones move around on their short leashes.

You knock lightly on Dad's door.

"Be done in a moment." A low moan follows shortly after Negans voice. You look at the door in suprise.

He's _still_ with the woman?

You lean against a wall a little ways away. Far enough to hopefully block out the moaning but if Negan walks out after he's done, you -hopefully- wouldn't get in trouble.

However it must not be far enough away because you can still moaning and a bed creaking.

You stare blankly at the wall infront of you.

The door opens and Sherri hurries past you a few moments later. You avoid the look she flashes you.

A few minutes later Negan calls you in.

You step into Negans room, face blank. Quickly reciting an edited version of what happened on the trip. Negan doesn't need to know that Rick and a few of his group was there.

Negan stares silently as you speak, face unreadable.

"You saved them? Knowing that that goes against the rules?"

"Yes."

Negan sighs. "You know you have to be punished for that right? I can't let you go unpunished otherwise others will think I'm favoring you."

You set your jaw. "Yes."

His hand snaps out faster then you can follow and he back hands you. Pain laces up your jaw -how he managed to hit you right where Abraham did suprises you- you fall back half a step but your eyes never leave the floor.

"I need your bow as well." You shrug it off and pass it to him. Negan places it on the table.

Negan then sighs and runs a thumb over your cheek, turning your head to look at your rapidly redding cheek.

"You know I'm sorry, but I've gotta maintain the rules."

"I know."

"You know, you remind me alot of your mother." He says softly. "I miss her every day."

Anger flashes through you and you narrow your eyes at him. "Oh yes I can tell you miss her _**so**_ much. I could especially tell how when you were fucking that woman not ten minu-" You break off as Negans fist slams into your mouth. You stumble to the ground, hand flying to your now bleeding lip.

"Go hunting. I don't want to see you the rest of the day. Do not talk to me like that again Alex, or you won't like the concenquinces. Understand?"

"Yes sir." You say standing up, bowing and leaving the room without another word.

You don't realize you don't have a bow or any backup weapons until you reach the gate. Just one gun and a knife.

Shit.

Sam -a dark haired italian- and a man you know by sight but not name are sitting at the gate on guard duty.

The man you don't know stands up hastily, knocking over his chair in the process.

"You can sit down." You tell him. "I don't care as long as your doing your job." You look at Sam. "Imma go huntin'. I'll be back tomorrow before dark."

You walk into the woods across from the base calmly. You manage to get three or four miles out before you walk to the nearest tree.

And kicking it.

Hard.

Multiple times.

By the time you've run out of your frustration your left foot are sore as hell and your trying not to cry.

You let out a shakey breath and run a hand through your short hair.

Wiping at the blood running down you chin with a sleeve.

A low gutural moan breaks through your thoughts and your hand flies for your bow as you spin towards the sound.

Only to meet empty air.

"Mother fucker!" A Meek ones walks towards you. Two more shapes join the first. You can handle three without using your gun. You pull out your knife and stalk towards the closest one. Easily kicking out its knee and slamming your knife up and through its chin. You pull your knife out and its blood splatters on you as it falls. You sidestep the second one and trip it as you charge the third one. Easily slamming your knife into it temple.

The problem comes when you try to pull the knife out, it gets stuck.

"Stupid knife." You mutter before pulling out your gun and rounding on the Meek One. You aim carefully at the Meek One. Pulling the trigger like you have a thousand times before.

Only to hear the empty click of the chamber.

"What the fuck?"

You haven't shot it since Rick took the gun from you.

He took your bullets.

"Shit." You trip the Meek One and pounce on it. Pinning its arms underneathe your knees, easily out of reach of its snapping jaws. Without a hint of hesitation you slam the handle of the gun into its face. You continue to slam the gun into it face long after its limp, it's blood spraying up into your face.

You lean back and wipe your nose with your sleeve. Looking up as branch cracks. Another Meek One shambles around a tree, single arm stretching towards you.

You scamble backwards and towards your knife. You place your boot against the Meek Ones jaw and grab the hilt of knife, giving it a savage yank. It comes free and you pivot. Snapping your wrist out in a smooth practiced motion. The knife glints as it flips over in the air, embedding itself right inbetween the Meek Ones eyes.

Your eyes dart around as you listen for more Meek Ones. Nothing.

You look down at Meek ones you killed. The ones head barely looks like a head anymore. Your hands are dripping blood onto the ground.

You sink to the ground, placing your head in your hands. Ignoring the blood as you try to control your breathing.

You stagger to your feet as you hear more moans. Shoving the bloody gun into its sheath and wretching the knife from the Meek Ones forehead.

Atleast Meek Ones are something you can run from.

 **A/N**

 **I have had this part planned for MONTHS. Ever since I found out Negan had 'wives'**

 **Any who sorry about the delay. I was at my grandparents and i barely get to see them.**

 **See ya'll next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

It's almost sunset when you stagger across a small creek. You stumble to a stop, hands on your knees as you breathe raggedly. Each breath catching in your throat.

You barely make it to the creek before collapsing into it. You watch distantly as a little bit of blood that covered you is slowly washed downstream. You manage to roll over onto your back so you can stare up between the trees and look at the sky.

The cold creek water easily seeps through your clothes.

"Feels good." You slurr to yourself.

Once you had started running you hadn't been able to stop. Unless it was to fight the Meek Ones. You'd killed more Meek Ones by hand today then you had in almost two months. You wish you'd thought t bring some food.

Or you know, water?

Why is everything swimming?

You shut your eyes. Not careing that your in a dangerous area.

* * *

Daryl stares down at the tracks. They're fresh enough.

"Rick." Rick turns and looks at him. They were hunting. Negan wanted meat next week and until they figure out how to take him out they'll pretend to bend knee. "Tracks, human ones. To wildly consistint to be a walkers gait."

"How fresh?"

"Half an hour at least."

"Could you continue to track him? If he's a threat we'll take him out. If not, well we need people to help us fight Negan."

They follow the tracks for another fourty minutes. Daryl using a silenced gun to take out any animals he spotted as they went.

"Shouldn't be long. The tracks a pretty damn fresh." Daryl says, tilting his head. "I hear a stream."

"Lets refil our bottles and figure out a plan."

A low whine follows Ricks words and they exchange glances. They cautiously head towards the sound.

What they see surprises both of them.

A child covered in blood, laying like a starfish in the creek water.

"Is that the kid thats with Negan?" Daryl asks, that whole night is kinda hazey. Bloodloss will do that to you. The men walk over to the boy. He doesn't even twitch.

"Yeah, names Alex."

They can see where the water washed some of the blood off of his face. Revealing a dark and swollen cheek and split lip.

At Ricks voice the kid opens one eye and looks up at them.

"You look angry, is it cause I hit Carl with a fruit bowl?" Alex asks. His voice is soft, rough and cracks halfway through.

RIck looks thrown. "Yes."

"Tell 'im sorry. Had to get away."

Rick and Daryl exchange glances. All the interactions with Alex had provided different veiws on the child.

Carl and Maggie were the most persistant that the kid wasn't bad.

Yet he works with Negan.

Abraham thought the kid was a little shit that needed to be shot.

Rick personally didn't know what to think.

Daryl thought that the kid was a wild card. And wild cards are dangerous.

"How'd you get the split lip and the bruise?" Rick hopes he can gain some insight into Alex. And info on Negan.

Alex's eye shuts again. "Got in trouble for the mission that I saw you on, I broke the rules saving my men. Then mouthed off. Took my bow. Shouldn't have mouthed off."

"How long have you been out here?"

"About a hour after sunrise." Alex looks at Rick, eyes a little unfocused. "You took the bullets from my gun. Didn't realize. That was rude. I coulda died."

"You've been out here since sunrise?"

"Yeah, Negan said he didn't wanna see me the rest of today. So I'm following orders." Alex drags in a shallow breath. "Probably shouldnt've run all day. Bad. Bad ideal without water."

"You're laying in water."Rick points out. Surprise flickers across Alex's face. The first emotion they've seen today.

"I am?" He turns his head to stare at the water surrounding his head. "Guess I am. Who knew?"

Daryl looks at Rick. "I think the sun fried his brain."

Rick nods. "I think so too. Doesn't help he's wearing several uneeded layers and hasn't drank anything. Probably hasn't eaten either."

"So, whats the plan?" Daryl asks him. "We can't just leave him out here. Fact that he's with Negan aside. He's a kid, he don't know what he's doin. Just doin what he's told. Might not know it's wrong."

Rick looks uncovinced. "If Negan finds out that we have him before he gets better..."

"So we hide him." Daryl says. "If this was Carl or Ass Kicker, you'd want someone to help them." Daryl voice softens significantly.

"Fine." Rick sighs. "But you have to watch him. And try to get information from him." Rick eyes Daryl critically. "You feel like you owe him."

"We do. I woulda bled out. Maggie woulda hadda miscarriage and both her and the baby woulda died. We don't owe Negan shit. But we owe the kid enough to atleast make it so he don't die because he stupid enough to go jogging in the summer, dressed like it's winter."

"You have a point." Rick bends down to Alex. "Help me prop him against a tree. We'll get some water in him, then start home."

Daryl grunts as Rick grabs the kids shoulder first. They drag the kid out of the water with little trouble. Even halfway sopping the kid doesn't weight more then a buck twenty. And that was being generous.

Alex blinks up at them a few more times but doesn't move to help or harm them. Rick grabs the kids gun -empty- and knife and shoves it into his bag. Daryl passes Rick his water bottle. Rick manages to coax Alex to drink a little water before the kid just kinda goes limp wheres he's propped against the tree. Rick takes off the kids coat and hoodie. Leaving him in just a super large t-shirt. Then goes to fill up the water bottles. Making sure to go upstream of where Alex was laying.

"I think we should stay at that cabin we saw 'bout an hour ago. Closer then home, if a little to the right."

Rick nods. "I'll carry him, you lead the way."

After some manovering they get Alex up on Rick's back.

They start out at a brisk pace. Rick easily mananging it even with the extra load.

Rick absently noticing Alex murmering as he moves. Rick almost smiles as he hears the kid mumble about homework and not being late for curfew.

Though the ideal disappears as he begins to mumble pleas for his mom not to die.

"You ok, man?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah, kids just talking in his sleep."

"Anything important?"

"Not to us."

They move in silence except for Alex's occasional mutter.

"We'll be there in a minute." Daryl says, scanning the darkened woods for Walkers.

"I've got the kid. Go ahead and make sure that its still clear."

Daryl nods and moves ahead quickly and silently.

Rick moves after him at a more sedate place.

Daryl moves out of the shadows, causing Rick to jump. Alex's head bounces listlessly on Ricks shoulder.

"All clear."

Rick follows Daryl quietly to the small cabin. Rick sets Alex down onto the ground. Rumaging around until he finds a belt from the small dresser in the room.

"We're gonna tie him up?"

Rick nods. "Just in case." Rick runs a hand down his face. "I kinda feel bad about it. Kid's Carl's age. Just doing what he has to so he can survive. He might not of had a choice."

Daryl nods. "Then lets give him one, we can hide him until we find a way to deal with Negan."

"I'll think about it. It depends on how he acts when he wakes up. We'll see how he answers our questions."

"The big three?"

"Yup, then others."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll take first watch."


	14. Chapter 14

Rick isn't sure when Alex wakes up. He just know he looks over at one point shortly after dawn and he's awake and staring out the nearest window. Not having moved an inch.

Alex looks at him, almost having sensed his gaze. Meeting his eyes then looking away.

"How long have you been awake?"

The boy shrugs slowly.

"Are you thirsty?"

Again all he gets is a slow shrug.

"Are you actually going to answer me or just continue to shrug?" Rick asks, watching Alex's face intently. In doing so he doesn't miss the slight amusement that crosses his face. But it disappears as quick as it shows up. Alex's raises his shoulder's in another slow shrug.

Rick is sure that -like all teenagers- Alex is taking pleasure in being slightly aggravating.

"So can you explain why we found you in a creek?"

Alex's eyes flicker to him for a moment. "Passed out." The boys voice is low and scratchy, Rick pulls out his water bottle. Unscrewing the lip and passing it to him. Alex takes it clumsily and takes a small sip before passing it back to him. "Thank you."

"You said that you'd been running since sunrise."

Rick doesn't miss the way Alex's eyes flicker away for a moment. "I'm trying to find my way to that base you and your men raided."

"Oh? Why's that?"

No answer. Rick nudges the kid with his foot. Feeling a bit guilty as he tenses.

"I was informed that their were some guns hidden. I thought if I ran then I could get back before nightfall. I must've been pushing myself to hard."

"Really?"

Alex nods.

"Because while you were laying in that creek you told us you'd got in trouble for mouthing off to Negan."

Alex stiffens.

"Among other things." Rick watches as Alex pales. He smoothers that small feeling of guilt. If this works then it will have been for the good of the group.

"People say things when their brains' fried like a chicken." Alex says meeting Ricks eyes for the first time.

"Like how you originally got in trouble for saving your men."

"Given that you saw me rescue them it's not to much of a guess that i'd get in trouble."

"You said you were alone when we saw you the first time."

"And your man said only idiots wandered around alone."

"You also mentioned mouthing off and getting hit."

Alex smirks. "Are you saying you haven't thought of backhanding me in the little time you've known me? Even I have wanted to backhand me a few times."

"You said you were sorry for hitting Carl." Rick points out and Alex shrugs again.

"I am. It's a little sad that someone younger then him took him out so easily."

Rick tries his hardest not to be irritated by Alex's tone.

End of the world or not, teenagers will be teenagers.

Should he try a different approach?

Maybe a softer one?

"How old are you?"

Confusion crosses Alex's face, followed immedietly by wariness. "I'm thirteen."

"That means you were eleven when this all started."

"Yeah, so?"

"Where are your parents?"

Rick sees the slight stiffening of Alexs shoulders, he then shrugs. "Moms a meek one, Dads at the Base."

Ricks eyebrows shoot up. The kids dad lets his child do this? "Your dad lets this happen?"

"Lets what happen?"

"Lets you work for Negan. Lets you get beat up? He doesn't **_do_** anything about this?"

Something flickers in the kids eyes and he smirks. "My Dad supports my descision whole heartedly." Alex looks amused like he has some kind of inside joke. It makes Rick nervous.

"You were talking about your mom in your sleep. How'd she'd die?"

Alex's eyes darken as he stiffens. "Long story short she died because she had a miscarrige and we had no doctor to help her." His voice is flat and emotionless.

Rick almost winces. No wonder he wanted to help Maggie.

Maybe Maggie can help break down the kids walls?

"Just three more questions before we set out-"

"Only three? Wow you guys sure limit yourselves."

"-Firstly, how many Walkers have you killed?"

Alex looks thrown for a moment. "How many Meek Ones i've killed? The fuck kinda shit question is that? Who would even count that?"

"That many? Or that few?" Rick asks, making sure Alex thinks Rick thinks the latter.

"That many, dumbass." Alex growls. "I know how to defend myself from the Meek Ones." He says with a eye roll.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick watches with sharp eyes as the fire in Alex's dims significantly.

"One hundred and three. Could be more, bullets tend to fly in a firefight."

Ricks eyes widen. _So many?_ "Why?"

The kid shrugs, leaning back. "Some were self defense. Me or them. I chose me. A few were bit people that wouldn't make it. Some were ones that had already turned and I put down." Alex slams his jaw shut and stares resolutely out the window above him.

"Thats a mighty big number." Rick says softley.

"So is your age." Alex responds childishly.

"Rick, I'mma check the perimeter." Daryl says, speaking for the first time. Alex's eyes immedietly start trailing him.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Fine." Daryl responds curtly before stepping out the door. Rick nods towards Daryl. Neither man noticing Alex pick up a small pair of scissors on the ground near him. Placing his hands in his lap. Quickly begining to cut into the tough leather making up his bindings.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Alex asks once Daryl is gone. Rick looks at Alex warily. "It was my Moms jacket. She wasn't very girly so I wear it. It's all I got left of her."

Rick sighs. "Yes but don't put it on for long. This thing was one of the reasons you passed out." Rick says, going to grab the jacket from where it had been placed to dry.

Rick turns around and goes to hand it to Alex as the breath is driven from his stomach. Rick tries to grab Alex as Alex pulls back from his short lunge into Ricks stomach but Alex shoves the jacket into Ricks face. Alex runs to the door. Jerking it open and freezing as he spots Daryl emerging from the woods. Alex darts into the woods oppisate of the man. Barely making it five feet before Rick is charging out the door and after him.

Your heart is in your throat as you run. Blood pounding in your ears faster then your feet hitting the ground.

Whats left of the leather belt still encircling your left wrist. You curse yourself as you realize you dropped the scissors in your haste.

You manage to pull ahead a little bit. Darting around trees and leaping over roots that try to trip you up.

You can hear one of the men cursing behind you and you force yourself to run faster. Eager to put more space between you.

And you do.

Your not sure how.

Maybe your desperation pushes you to be faster?

But you pull forward and away from the two men.

You burst through a thicker cluster of trees and into a large sized clearing. Momentarily blinded by the light you continue running.

You freeze when you hear the click.

You know that click.

Miliseconds later the bear trap is clamping down with bonecrushing power on your leg, barely an inch below your knee.

You screech and go down, before biting down on your hand to stop the noise.

You quickly start untieing your shoe.

Pain runs up your leg, getting stronger with every breath.

You start pulling at the trap, unintentionally letting out a whimper. Oh god this fucking **_hurts_**.

It budges a inch.

"Come on." You snarl, pulling on it harder. Forcing it open farther, centimeter by cenitmeter.

After several minutes of mind numbing pain you manage to twist your foot out of the trap. But you loose your shoe.

You are almost sobbing as you stand up. Your leg can't really support your weight. Or almost any wieght at all.

"Came from over here." You recognize Daryls voice."

You drop into the waist high grass, letting out a pained gasp as you do.

"His cry came from this direction."

You can hear them getting closer.

To close.

"Tracks are this way too."

You army crawl away from them.

Managing to get a little bit away before they reach the bear trap. "Well damn, no wonder the kid screamed." You hear Daryl say. "This kinda trap was made for actual bears. Didn't expect to see any up here. The kid stepped in this, the bit of his leg that was between the jaws is gonna be in pieces."

"Bones sticking out of shattered on the inside?" Rick asks.

"Probably inside. Ain't gonna make it far with that wound."

"Ok lets start looking for him. Quietly though."

It won't take them long to find your trail.

If you could crawl faster you could get to the treeline.

If you can just get to the treeline then you could climb a tree.

If you can stand long enough to start climbing up it that is.

If their are any trees low enough to the ground to climb.

If you don't leave a trail.

You force yourself to move.

You hear a distant moan.

"Rick. You see that?" You freeze at Daryls soft voice.

"Shit. We don't have the power to take on a heard of that size just the two of us. Lets go."

"What 'bout the kid? He won't be able to outrun 'em if they get a whiff of 'im." Daryl says and Rick is quiet a momet before he sighs audibly.

"Nothing we can do about Alex. We can't risk ourselves like this with only two of us. And who knows if there are more of those traps."

You raise your head enough to peer out over the grass. You catch a glimpse of Daryl and Rick disappearing into the woods and swivel your head towards where you heard the moans coming from. There are about 20 Meek Ones slowly walking towards you.

You force yourself to stand as slowly as possible. Freezeing as a few turn their dead gaze on you. As they continue walking, you force a slow painful shuffle towards the trees.

You hop on your good leg towards the treeline, each jump sending fresh waves of pain up your leg and tears down your face.

You get to the treeline long before the Meek Ones could catch up to you.

You glance around nervously. No noise besides the slightly distant moans, of the Meek Ones.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

You lean against a tree. Clumsily slipping off your shirt. You pull the small ever presant pocket knife from your chest binding and shove it in your pocket at you pull your shirt back on quickly.

With slow pained steps you hop in a straightish line.

"I want my Mom." You let out a quiet whimper and you swallow. You force yourelf to move faster. "She's dead and if you don't move you will be too." You tell yourself.

This is gonna be one hell of a painfull trip.

You slowly limp towards Base's front gate. You were covered in blood and guts after a paticularly nasty fight with a Meek One.

"Holy hell, kids a dead one!"

"Go get Negan!"

"The little dumbass got himself killed."

"Alex, kid." You pause and look up at Joe's voice. It's sad. Swaying in your spot. You try to concentrate on Joe's face but everything blurs. Joe hesitates.

"Joe." You manage to get out before you go down. You see Joe's shape lunge towards you.

"Shit someone get Nick! Now!" Joe yells. You feel his colder then normal hand brush your hair outta your face. "Hey, your gonna be ok kid. Can you tell me if you were bit?"

"Not bit. Bear trap." You manage to get out before everything goes black.

You really need to stop passing out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry about the wait. Past few weeks have sucked. I will try to get the next one out sooner.**


	15. Chapter 15

It takes three weeks before you are allowed to walk again. With Doctors orders of course.

Negan -understandably- was ticked off. However Dad was worried. He stopped by your room to check up on you atleast twice a day.

It's the most you've seen of him since he became the leader.

Your team however was a constant. There was always atleast one person always with you. Andrew being the most constant one with you. One leave because of the run that had reinjured his knee. Jake and Blake being a close second...and third you guess? It was honestly a rarety that one wasn't with the other. They even had watch shifts together. They were just a really good team together. Joe had taken over the team and your duties until you could get back on your feet, literally. So his stops were less frequent. By the time the three weeks were up he looked kinda tired. Asking you once when the two of you were alone how you managed to do it without punching someone. You just laughed.

By the end the three weeks were up you were about to go stir crazy. After two years of constant motion suddenly being stuck in one room with instructions not to move unless nessacary was irritating to say the least.

It was even more irritating when you had to learn to use crutches.

Which -Nick informed you- you'd be using for a while.

In all it took almost two months for the cast to be taken off and a brace to put on it.

And you still had to use the damn crutches. So you took the exersises Nick had told you to do to restrengthen your leg and ran with it. Metephorically of course. You wouldn't be running for a while. Not if the pain said anything about it. But you did double the amout he recommended. He said to do 2 round of 20, you did 4 of 40.

All the while you could see any leeway you made with the Saviors diminishing with every day. They were starting to see you as nothing more then a weakling that limped around because he didn't really want to work.

You grit your teeth and carried on. Making sure to help where you could. Ignoring the looks of contemp as well as you could.

The only bright spot in this was that Corey and Cyril had managed to escape.

They waited for a month. Then they left in the middle of the night and none of the trackers could get a good ideal where they went after they left the compound. They're the first ones to last more then three days.

It had made Negan so angry that he'd taken his anger out on the men that worked with the two. Saying they should've seen it. Thankfully they didn't get the bat or the iron.

You hoped they went somewhere south. Somewhere they wouldn't have to worry about cold winters.

It was another month before Nick said you could take up light jobs. Granted you'd already been doing that.

Another month before you're allowed to leave the compound.

* * *

"I'll take Joe." You say flatly. A Inner Circle meeting ha been called. Negan raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Last two times you've left without too many people, shits gone wrong."

You carefully keep your face blank as Dwight leans foreward eagerly. Happy to see you get scolded. "Mere blips in the road. Joe and I can handle it. It's just a scouting mission."

Dwight snorts. "And each time you come back someone's leg is out of commission."

Negan nods at Dwight. "Good point. You can go with him."

A smirk flickers across Dwight's face. He's planning something.

"Joe and I can handle it, by ourselves." You say, trying to hide your surprise and slight feeling of fear. "We don't need the jackass."

"Would you rather it be you and Dwight?" He shakes his head. "No, think the three of you will think of this as a bonding experiance." A smile spreads across his lips, looking like he does right before he brings the bat down.

"I-"

"Or you could try talking to Lucille. I'm sure she's up for the chat." Negan says calmly.

Your nostrals flare. "Yes sir."

"Good now that the plans decided, you'll leave in two hours. Dwight, with me." Negan dismisses, easily rising.

You stand and leave the room, limping as fast as you can. Not paying any attention to the other men leaving.

"What's the plan?" Joe asks, peeling himself off the wall.

"Me, you and Dwight will be leaving in two hours to scout the left side of Hilltop, Kingdom, Alexandria then the half of the southern territory today. We'll finish up tommorow."

Joe's lip curls in distaste at the mention of Dwight. "Are you sure you're leg can handle it?"

"It's been four months." A relatively quiet four months all around.

"Thats not what I asked."

"I'm aware." You start towards the supply rooms. "Lets get ready."

You have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OKAY GUYS IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I NEEDED TO FIGURE OUT A REASON IT WOULD JUST BE ALEX JOE AND DWIGHT AND I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE IN THE ZOMBIE WORLD. I HAD A WALKER BLOCK**

 **its gonna get fun next few chaps!**

 **Annnnnnywho I know pretty much how these next two chaps are gonna work already so the first part should be out within a week!**

 **Let me know what yall thought and have a good night!**


	16. Chapter 16

You blink as the world comes into focus. Moaning echoing in your ears. "Joe?" You cough as your voice comes out a croak. "Joe?" You press a hand to your forehead, it comes aways bloody.

A car alarm is going off somewhere.

"Alex? You ok kid?" Joe's nose is bleeding heavily.

"Yeah, Dwight, you ok?-"

"Yes."

"And Daniel?" Daniel was a man Dwight had brought with him on the trip.

"That's what the moaning is dumbass."

The bridge that ya'll had been driving across had collapsed...And while Joe, Dwight and, yourself had been in the truck. Buckled up. Daniel had not been. Daniel had been sitting in the back of the open bed truck. Daniel beating at the back window, the pipe that had killed him sticking out of his chest.

"Doors?" You ask as you unbuckle.

"No, Something jammed it." Joe grunts. "Legs stuck."

"Somethings on the other side." Dwight says after forcing his door open a few inches. "Fuck." Dwight was looking out what was left of the front window. A good number of Meek Ones is trudging towards a nearby car. It won't be long before they notice ya'll.

"Fuck." You agree. You grab your bow and climb onto the dashbored and break away whats left of the front window. "Dwight, help Joe. I'll thin off the numbers."

You ignore the glass as you climb out the front of the truck, you stuggle nod to slide off the hood from the angle the truck is at. Bloody streaks are left on the hood. You pull out several bigger shards before pulling out your knife and take out Daniel.

No need to have any behind you if you can help it.

You balance yourself in the crooked back of the truck. Notching an arrow and pulling back. You aim at the nearest Meek One and let the arrow fly. Pulling out another arrow and aiming it before you even see if your first arrow hits the target. Then a third and a fourth.

Sudden gunshots from above send you flying from the truck bed and onto the ground. You yelp as you land awkwardly on your leg. Before pressing yourself against the truck and peering over it. Three targets are on whats left of the bridge. Thankfully none of them are aiming at your group. By the time Joe and Dwight crawl out of the car the Meek Ones are dead.

You stare up at the small group warily.

"We're the Saviors, put down your weapons." Dwight shouts and you want to slam your bow into his face.

"Dwight, shut the fuck up, you idiot." You hiss as Joe shoves Dwight's shoulder.

"We have the upper hand here, put down your weapons." You almost cuss out loud as you recognize Ricks voice.

 _ **Fuuuuuck**_. You moan internally. **_One_** _trip outside the compound, that's_ _ **all**_ _I ask!_

"Like hell-" Dwight chokes on air as you punch him in the ribs.

"Ok." You call up. "We are." You place down your bow and remove your quivers. "Dwight, listen to my fucking orders. Or next time I'm going to punch you in the throat." You snap at him. "We stay quiet and bide our time, then escape."

After all you yourself have escaped three times, whats a fourth?

And this time you even have Joe with you -you don't two shakes of a rats ass about Dwight- so your pretty sure this won't be too bad.

"Now step go to the middle of the road." Rick calls again. Dwight opens his mouth and you shoot him a glare. Joe squeezes Dwight's shoulder and he shuts up. "And hands up, move and we put bullets into you."

The three of you move into the middle of the road. Joe and you raise your hands immedietly, but you have to kick Dwight with your good leg to get him too.

After a minute you see one person leave the group and start heading towards ya'll. It's Rick.

"I'm going to search you, if you move-" He points towards the bridge. "They'll shoot. Understand?" His eyes are on you.

You smirk cockily. "Yes sir." Inside your starting to sweat.

Would he be able to tell that your a girl from a search?

"Spread out a little more." Rick orders, with a nod to you and Dwight, Joes in the middle. You move but Joe moves with you. "Not you." Rick says.

Joe stares back calmly. "Where Alex goes, I go."

Rick looks between the two of you, eyes widening a fraction before his face smoothes out. "Fine."

Rick quickly pats down Joe and Dwight. Getting a knife and a smaller gun from Dwight.

You stiffen as Rick approaches you. _Fuck_. He pats up your left leg. _Fuck fuck_. He pats up your right right leg _. Fuckity fuck fuck_. He pats your waist. _Fuck fuck_ _ **shit**_. Your breath freezes in your lungs freeze in your chest as he pats up your sides then moves back down in a double check. You weeze out a breath as he finishes up and sends you a unreadable look.

He pulls out a zip tie and turns you around roughly, tieing your hands being your back, he does the same to the two men.

"Walk towards the bridge."

You follow Ricks orders, leading the other two to the bridge. Dwight mumbles some undoubtbly rude words towards Rick as he walks past him. Struggling not to limp as you move, failing miserably.

You struggle up the hill, stumbling several times from the lack of balance and the dull ache up your leg as you move. You finally reach the top, huffing slightly. Two people you vaugely recognize from when Negan showed his dominance are waiting. One a asian guy probably in his early twenties. His jaw is set but his eyes are slightly softer. The other is a black woman with dreadlocks. Her face is blank as she studies you. A sword handle sticks over her shoulder.

She uses a sword? How does that work? Wouldn't it get stuck on a swing?

"Get the car ready." Rick says and you jump slightly. Having forgotten that he was there. The male hurries to pull the van up to everyone.

"I was always under the assummtion we're not supposed to get in the white van strangers try to get us into." You say to no one as you sit down in the back.

"I thought it was not to accept candy from strangers." Joe says as he sits down next to you. Dwight sits as far as physically possible from you. The woman gets into the passenger seat as Rick gets into the back with the three of you. Staying in a weird kneeling half crouch that does not look comfortble. The van starts moving.

"Really? Then what was the point of Halloween? Doesn't that defeat that purpose?"

Joe snorts. "You gotta point there, Alex."

"Will you both shut up." Dwight snarls. Joe and you exchange an eyeroll as Rick watches impassively.

 **A/N**

 **all I can really say is sorry that I took so long.**

 **I'll start working on the next chap so it can be done asap.**

 **Again reaaaaly sorry**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I'm really really sorry! I got really really busy between work and school, I'll try to get an update in the next week or so! I love y'all and sorry for having patience!


End file.
